Dreams of forbidden passages
by Rogue2Love
Summary: Rogue starts having dreams of walking down a corridor and seeing a door. But evry time her dreams are awoken before she gets the most curious of whats about to happen. Now Rogue must figure out her own problems and mysteries. Hope ya like!
1. Default Chapter

Hello people! This is my new fic. It'll be about Rogue of course. So I hope you like it. Please remember to r&r (read and review)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Chapter 1*  
  
Some people might think mutant powers are neat....maybe would give anything to have them. Flying, walking through walls, or even maybe transforming into animals or other people. Powers would seem to make a person's life complete.   
  
But those that do have powers, would give anything to get rid of them. They'd be too affraid to hert someone, or be made fun of because of them. Mutants, as people call them, are hidden from the world, not revealing what they truly are. And it's all because of these powers.  
  
But right now, in Weschester, Ny, one building is full of these mutants. All of who, are sitting down at a large table, eating. Most of the students talking about the day at school, gossiping, or just talking. But one sat solemn poking at the food, wondering whether to jump up and run away so she wouldn't have to eat it, or dump it off her plate and hope they had a dog. This student was Rogue. No one the food on their plates. One student, Kitty Pryde, was a bad cook and just happened to volunteer to cook that night.  
  
The food was soupy, and Rogue thought it looked something like what a cat would throw up. Rogue scowled in disgust. Rogue decided to escuse herself with an 'I'm not very hungry' escuse.   
  
She stood up and started to walk away when kitty said, "I'll put your supper in the fridge for later, k?" Rogue scowled again but nodded. She then left the dinning room and headed for her room. She closed the door behind her and jumped on her bed. She layed her head on her pillow and stared up at the ceiling abbsent mindedly.  
  
The time stood at eight thirty when her eyes suddenly gave way to sleep. She felt exausted from the day. It all started when she was in gym and they had to play soccer and tennis. They then left school and she decided to walk home so she could blow off anger from getting another C- in Chemistry. Then they got home and had to do a danger room sesion which they had to do over and over again. She finnaly got a break from the day when they went to dinner and now she was here with no food.   
  
Her eyes fell and she was soon asleep. What was surprising was that in her dream she was walking up the side of a mountain. It was pretty tall and the sun was just fading in teh distance. She then entered a cave in the mountain and was walking down a long path through. She just kept walking and walking. Then the path ended and she was standing in front of a door. She was then stretching out a hand to open the door.....  
  
"Rogue wake up! You gotta get ready!" Rogue abruptly shot her eyes open. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The covers pulled off, she headed for the closet. She got her usual: black tank top, purple cover sweater, and black pants. She got dressed and then pulled on her gloves.   
  
Rogue then headed down the stairs toward the dinning room. The reason why she dressed like this was because of her mutation. She couldn't touch another person without pulling their memories, thoughts, and if mutant, your powers. She had taken many psyches before and had been in trouble a few weeks ago from them taking over her. Since then she hasn't touched anyone and she doesn't plan to either.  
  
She quickly ate two pieces of toast and then headed back to her room and applied her make-up: pale make-up with dark lipstick and eye shadow. She then headed outside toward Scott's car. A few students were already seated in the car. Two of which were in the front seat, which didn't surprise Rogue, was the red headed Miss Perfect, Jean Grey, and the leader of the team, Scott Summers. Both were flirting with each other. The other student in the back was her own 'foster brother' though she didn't admit it.   
  
She hated admitting her so called mother was a mutant terrorist. She through Kurt, her foster brother, over a bridge to save herself. Kurt was then brought up by circus people. Later on she adopted Rogue, making her, her foster daughter. She had used Rogue and so Rogue ended up at the institute where Kurt was. They soon found out, by one of Rogue's dreams of Mystique's past, her mother, that she and Kurt were related.   
  
Rogue sat by Kurt in the back. She chose the seat on the side and proped her elbow on the arm rest and her chin on her palm thinking of her dream the previous night. She had almost opened the door. The more she thought of it the more curious she was of what was behind the door.   
  
Soon the car was filled and they headed for school. They parked the car in a parking space near all the other cars. Then a few of the football players, including Duncan, Jean's ex-boyfriend, came over and made-fun.  
  
A couple of weeks before Rogue's crisis, the world had been known of mutants. Ever since people threw things at them, made-fun, flinched at seeing them, or just made things unfair so that mutants were either not allowed, or just because they participated. This was another reason Rogue hated school.  
  
Today would be Rogue's first day back since the attack on her mind. They all got out of the car and headed for the door, after setling things with Duncan and his goons. They all walked together in the halls, Rogue staying far away from people as possible. Now that the world knew about mutants, their friends had abandoned them, people ignored them, and no one wanted to be seen with them. So they all hung out with each other instead. Some students were warming up to the fact that mutants existed and were walking around right in the school at that very moment.  
  
Rogue left the group and headed for her locker. She put in the combonation and opened the locker door, when suddenly water balloons sprang out from it. People from the crowds were laughing and pointing. Rogue scowled, grabbed her books, and headed for her first class, avoiding the students' shouting insults and jokes.  
  
She arrived and walked in, taking a seat in the back. Like Rogue expected, the room around her was empty desks, where no one wanted to sit because of her. Kurt and Kitty came and sat next to her. They all opened to the page assigned on the board and started reading. They pretended to not notice the angry looks of students. Rogue kept on reading, not taking in a single word of what she read.  
  
Rogue soon got bored of reading, and the students angry glares had went to their books. Her eyes started getting heavy again. A few more minutes had passed by and her eyes closed and she drifted back to her sleep...  
  
...She was once again walking up a mountain. The sky darkening again. She then entered the cave like before and started walking down the dark corridor. She kept walking until the light dimmed and came to the door again. Her hand stretched out toward it and she had an urge of excitement. Her hand growing nearer and grasping around the cold handle. She then started to open the door.....  
  
Bang!....Rogue woke up to a hard pain on her head. When she opened her eyes she was on the floor. Her head had hit the floor and she saw two faces staring at her.  
  
"Rogue are you, like, ok?" Kitty's worried voice chimed. Rogue held her head and stood up.   
  
"Yea Ah'm ok." Rogue said non-truthfully. The teacher walked over quickly and put her hand on Rogue's fore-head. Lucky for her she had gloves on.  
  
"Do you feel alright dear? Would you like to go lie down in the nurse's office?" Rogue shook her head.  
  
"Nah ah'm ok" Rogue said. She looked around and all the students eyes were on her, including Kitty and Kurt's. The teacher nodded.   
  
"Well alright. But if you start feeling sick just..."  
  
Ring! The school beel had just rung and the students grabbed their books and left quickly.  
  
"Ok cya" Rogue waved and walked with Kitty and Kurt to her next class. They said bye to Kitty who left to her class and headed into the math lab.  
  
"Are you sure your alzright schwitzer" Kurt's german voice called to her.  
  
"Uh-hu fine"Rogue said and sat down, not saying anything the rest of the day just thinking of the dream.  
  
The last and final bell rung and all the students left to their lockers. The hallways were full of cheering and shouting for the weekend. Rogue and the other students left last and went to Scott's car. But as they approached it, they found broken eggs, toilet paper, and paint saying: Hope you like the new decorations mutie freaks!!!. Rogue looked over at Scott who's fists were clenched and looked as though he was trying not to scream his head off. Theu pulled the toilet paper out and drove home, where Scott went directly to the water hose and cleaned his car.  
  
Rogue headed upstairs and layed down, listening to her cd player. Her day had been horible. And what were with the dreams. She was walking down a corridor towards a door. She almost opened it this time. She kept wondering what was behind that door. Rogue had the same dream that night. She did the same again, only touching the door knob. Maybe she would finnaly find out why she was having these dreams over and over again.   
  
Dawn was approaching and the sky was brigjt orange and pink. The new day of Saturday was before them. Hopefully it'd be better than the last....  
  
~Fin~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I hope you liked it. I acttually really tried. So if its horrible then...i'm gonna think i'm pathetic. I need encouragement so thanks for reading. Good day to you all and all have a good night.  
  
( ^ ___ ^ ) 


	2. dreams continue

Ok back with another chapter. I hope you like the last. Now for my next chapter. Need encouragement people!!!!  
  
R & R!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Chapter 2*  
  
Rogue headed downstairs around ten o'clock. When she entered the dinning room she found everyone sitting and eating there food with an exception of some who were flirting, throwing there food, or else just playing jokes on other students (The newbies especially). Rogue sat down near the end by Evan and Kurt. She rubbed her eyes and sudenly felt something icy go down her back. She turned around and saw Bobby putting ice down her back. He smiled innocently and started to run away. Rogue glared and shot after him. Everyone was laughing now.  
  
"It was only a joke! Please spare my life!" Bobby was paniking but Rogue had no intensions on slowing down.   
  
"No way!" Rogue grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him backward. She dragged him in the bathroom and dunked his head in the toilet and flushed it. She then smirked and left him, his head drenched.  
  
"Hey thats sick! Someone forgot to flush the toilet!" Bobby gagged at the thought. Everyone who watched was on the ground laughing now.  
  
"You'll be in worse if ya do that again!" Rogue yelled at him. She then turned on her heel and left.   
  
Rogue walked out of the mansion and walked down the path, out of the institute grounds. The gate closed behind her and she walked out onto the road. She pulled her headphones over her ears and listened to them while she walked along the road to blow of steam.   
  
Instead of thinking about that morning she decided to go over answers for the test on Monday to keep her less angry. She went over and over them. She got bored of that quickly and just thought about getting away from this place. To be free of her powers. She'd be free to touch someone without herting them. And she probably wouldn't have had such a horrible life if she just wouldn't have had powers. She lost a lot of things. And it was all because of her powers.   
  
Rogue looked at the ground and kicked a rock. She sighed and kept walking. Of course now that she does have powers she found new friends. She even has a brother and a some what dad, Logan. He was always there for her. He understood her. He watched people fade from his life while he stayed the same age always, only ageing slowely. He couldn't hold onto someone. They would all die. But Logan did get close to her didn't he? Yes. So that meant he did care. And Kurt did too. He was always there for her. She did have friends now with her powers. But it only seemed to Rogue that they were there to help her deal with her powers. But that really wasn't all true now that she thought of it.  
  
Rogue kicked the rock again. Then, behind her, she heard something in the tree. She turned around quickly and saw nothing. She thought it could have been an animal just sneaking around. But then she heard it again.  
  
"Who's there?" Rogue asked. Her emerald eyes scanned the tree over. When no one answered she decided to return home. She no longer felt angry or confused.  
  
She turned and walked back. She walked as fast as she could and only heard the movement one more time before she had lost site of the tree. She sighed in relife and walked toward the gate and let the scanner innicialize her. She then walked in.  
  
But behind her, unnoticed, were two dark eyes watching her every movement from the bush they were in. They eyes then dissapeared in thin air, leaving the bush calm and solemn.  
  
Rogue entered the mansion and sat down on the couch and watched t.v. with the others.   
  
Afterwards, everyone headed upstairs to study for finals. Rogue and Kitty entered there room and both sat down on there bed, emptying there book bags. Rogue decided to start with her chemistry first. She pulled the book toward her and opened it up. She reread every chapter. A few times she almost fell asleep from boredom.  
  
Rogue stared at the book, not taking in any of the sentences. Her eyes began to get heavy from boredom. Soon before she realized it, her eyes closed and she fell asleep....  
  
She was once again walking up the side of a mountain. Her heart racing, she found the cave entrance and walked in. She kept walking and soon she was down the corridor again. She walked and walked, finnnaly inches away from the door again. She stretched out her hand and grasped it around the handle, pulling back. The door opened and she walked in the darkening room, her thoughts telling her which way to go. Her curiosity making her go....  
  
"Rogue wake up. Are you ok?" Rogue opened her eyes to see Kitty looking down at her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Kitty spoke again, "What were you dreaming about? You were muttering something, like, 'i'll make it this time..i will'. You were totally, like, freaking me out"   
  
"Ah'm fine" Rogue stood up and walked in the bathroom and poured water on her face. "Nightmare is all"  
  
Kitty nodded, "Ok, but supper'll be ready soon" She the skipped out of the room.   
  
Rogue looked at the clock: 6:07 pm. She had slept for four hours. By now everyone had finished studying and went outside to play soccer. Rogue put her books away and put her bookbag beside her bed. She then stretched and headed downstairs.  
  
Rogue walked into the kitchen, finding Orroro and jean trying not to drop any plates while they headed for the dinning room while Kitty was over the stove cooking.  
  
"Ya'll need any help?" Rogue asked. Logan then entered the kitchen. He looked around and then perked an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm just not gonna ask ok?" He turned around and walked out. Rogue rolled her eyes and smiled. She then grabbed a few plates from them and walked into the dining room and placed them on the table.  
  
Rogue left Orroro and Jean before a massacre was held, and walked outside where the others were. Then something hit her: Kitty was cooking?   
  
Rogue gulped and walked inside to see if her eyes were decieving her. She peeked into the kitchen and sure enough there was Kitty.   
  
Rogue bit her bottom lip and ran out of the house, when she spotted Logan. She grinned. She then walked over to him.  
  
"Uhh.. hey Logan...ummm what do ya think about fast food t'night?" She smiled innocently.  
  
"Why exactly?" He asked. Rogue cursed under her breath.  
  
"Kitty is cookin' t'night" Rogue said. Logan gaped at her.  
  
"Ya know...fast food does sound good doesn't it?" Logan said.  
  
"Sure does." Rogue smiled and said, 'yes' under her breath. Logan walked over to his motorcycle and Rogue followed, both hoping on. Logan handed her a helmet while he put on on himself. She pulled in on and Logan drove off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the students walked into the dining room and sat down. All were hungry and were waiting for the food.   
  
The next thing that happened was Kitty bringing out some kind of brown stuff. Most of the students swear there was it was moving. They all started moaning.  
  
"May i be escused."  
  
"I don't feel well"  
  
"I'm alergic to...whatever that is"  
  
"I don't like that stuff so i guess there's no point in eating it"  
  
"My mom doesn't like me eating 'junk' food" .......etc.  
  
Kitty frowned, she then walked over to the teachers and scooped them some. They all gave her a fake smiles and poked at it with there forks. The proffesor took a bite. He gave a sour look at it.  
  
"Umm...its...uhhh...great Kitty" Proffesor said non too convincingly. And when Kitty wasn't looking he spit it out on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan stopped at a resturant and he and Rogue walked in. They both ordered there food, both smiling at what all the other students and teachers were doing right now.  
  
They both sat down at table and waited for their food. Both were making up jokes about what the students and teachers escuses and faces were like.   
  
Then suddenly the door opened again and a hooded figure walked in. Rogue and Logan looked at him/her. And it seemed, even though he/she wore a hood, that he/she was looking at them too.  
  
The waitress brought them back to reality, placing their food in front of them. Rogue looked one more time at the man/women then ate a few bites of her food. She could feel his/her eyes on her neck, like they were seeing right through her.  
  
"Umm Logan...Ah'm full" Rogue said motioning with her eyes toward the person under the hood. Logan nodded and got up. Both pushed in their chairs and walked outside, hopping on the motorcycle. Rogue gave one more look at the person, who was staring out the window at them now, then turned around, riding off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue jumped off the bike and walked inside, Logan right behind her. They both  
  
walked in. Everyone was exausted.   
  
Rogue walked into her room. That day was pretty strange to her. She settled down and got into bed. The next day she would be going to school for another rough day. But she couldn't stop thinking about the person under that cloak.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Hope ya liked. Stay tuned for another chapter ya'll  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. So many wrong things in one day

Ok i'm back with another chapter. I hope ya liked the last. I'm getting alot of good reviews. Alot of ideas too. Hopefully my story turns out good and you all like it. Feel free to give suggestions for the story. Now please enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Chapter 3*  
  
Rogue woke up to, yet again, the same dream. How mant times were you supposed to have a dream anyways? Rogue became confused. It was probably just a thought or memory from someone else. But she had never before acctually had it over and over, each time it leading to more confusion and curiosity.  
  
Rogue shot back the covers and got up from bed, heading over to the closet. She picked out her purple wrap sweater, black tank-top, black pants, and tennis shoes.She quickly got dressed and applied her pale and dark make-up. She then headed down stairs, joining the other students. She quickly ate and then ran back upstairs for a bit of last min. studying. She pulled a book out and read as quick as she could. She then jammed the book back in her bag and swung it over her shoulder, running downstairs.   
  
Rogue ran outside and jumped into the back of the car with Kurt again. Kitty soon came, followed by Jean who was still combing her hair. They both got in and then came Evan with his skate board. They all crammed inside the car and Scott quickly drove off.  
  
Everyone except Scott, who was busy driving, were studying every bit they could. Not only would they have to deal with exams, but the students making remarks about there powers.  
  
Scott parked the car and everyone got out, walking together toward the door. They walked in and all hurried to their lockers. Rogue grabbed her books and closed her locker, making her way to her first class.  
  
When Rogue entered, Kitty was already there. She took a seat by her and Kurt soon entered, sitting next to her. The class was full of paper airplanes, spitballs, and other trouble making schemes.But when the teacer entered, all the excitement had faded and but there was still a few whispers heard around the room.  
  
"Good morning class. I hope you had a wondefull weekend. But i also suspect that you put in alittle studying time?" She asked. It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Yes Miss Johnson." The class chimed. She smiled and sat down at her desk.  
  
"Ok then pencils out." She then went through a folder of test papers and grabbed a stack for the exams. She stood up and started passing them out. Everyone was groaning and giving sour looks.  
  
The teacher placed a test in front of Rogue. Rogue looked at the cover and opened the booklet. She read the first question. She read it over and over but every time she still had no clue as to what the answer was. She thought hard and then remebered reading about something similar to it. She started writing the answer down.  
  
Rogue was now writing answers down eveywhere. She tried to make them seem obviouse and convincing as well. She had to admit, it was very hard. When she had thought all the answers were answered and were correct, she closed her booklet and layed down her pencil.She took up her paper and gave it to Miss Johnson. She looked over it.  
  
"Alright Miss Rogue, you may leave now" She said.Rogue nodded and grabbed her book, walking out. She met up with Kitty outside the door.  
  
"Do you think you did well? I was, like, tottally stumped on question twenty-five...." Kitty goggled on about the test.  
  
"Yea it was pretty hard." Rogue aggreed.   
  
They both entered the caffateria. Scott and Jean waved at them to join them. The nodded in seeing them, then got in line. When they had gotten the food, they sat with the gang.  
  
"Zat tezt waz tottzally hard!" Kurt complained. Kitty nodded.  
  
"I know. I was so freaked!"  
  
"Well maybe you'll get a good grade and you'll be proud of yourself then." Jean said in a most annoying voice to Rogue. Jean and Rogue were the most opposite of any other team members. Jean was Miss perfect to Rogue. Captain of the soccer team, a perfect boyfriend, pretty, neat, tallented, etc. And Rogue...what was Rogue? She had none of that. She had always thought of Jean as the one who got anyone she wanted. And even though she still thinks of her as miss popularity, Rogue knows they're on the same level now. All of them were. They were freaks to everyone.  
  
Rogue pocked at her food, having no interest in it. While Kurt wasn't looking, she spooned it all on his plate. She took up her tray and put it on the other trays. Soon Evan and Kitty came up and dumped their food in the trash and stacked there trays up too.  
  
Evan yawned, "Dang i'm pooped from that exam. And to think we still have another. And then two more the next day!"  
  
They all groaned again. Life just wasn't fair. Rogue swung her bag over her shoulder and walked toward her locker again. She stuck her bag in her locker, when a note fell out. She bent down and picked it up, she then started to read it.  
  
'Meet us in the back of the school at sunset tonight. Come alone.'  
  
Rogue reread it again and then thought for a moment on the subject. She looked around her to see if anyonew as watching, and then stuffed the paper in her notebook. She decided she would go. The mansion wasn't that far from the school so if she got in trouble, the team would most likely come.  
  
Rogue then walked down the hall toward her next exam. It was pretty much the same: Teacher knew they studied, the students moaned and groaned, the exam was boring, hard, and tireing.  
  
When Rogue finished she took up her paper and handed it to the treacher. He took it, looked over it, and then nodded, motioning that she could leave. She walked out of the classroom, with Kurt, and waited for Evan to finish. It seemed the waited forever until he finished. He finnaly handed in his paper and walked out to join them. They then walked down the hall, carrying a conversation about the exam.  
  
"Dang that was so hard! There should be a law about having kids take exams and quizzes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because then i wouldn't have to do them, duh!"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and then through her bag into the locker once again. She didn't feel like doing anything except going home and her back resting on her bed. She closed her locker and went over to Kurt's locker. When he finished they met Kitty and Evan at the main door, with all the other x-men.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys how were your exams?" Scott asked. He smiled over at Jean and Rogue scowled.  
  
"They were a danger to our brains!" Evan said. "I'm serious! They should have tests that you could at least answer the questions."  
  
"I answered them"  
  
"Yea me too"  
  
"Zorry man but i alzo couldz"   
  
Evan blinked and then cursed under his breath. Rogue sighed and headed out the door. The others made more conversation and then joined.   
  
Rogue looked over at the sun. It was halfway between mid-day sun and sunset. She soon became curios and was acious to so who had made that note to her. And if it was just another school prank, she swore she would never come back.  
  
"Rogue got in the car, followed by the others. Scott buckled his seat belt and they were all off, unoticing someone watching them. Or more likely: Rogue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was relaxing on the couch and seemed to be resting, when the Proffesor came in.  
  
"Everyone i have some bad news. Some very bad news. While Ororo and Logan were out searching for the final key, so was mesmero. They had discovered where the key was and went to retrieve it but mesmero had gotten to it first. He has Storm and Logan in his mind games now."  
  
Scott shot up, "Well have you found out where they are?"  
  
He shook his head in a no fashion, "No we have not. I still have Hank trying to figure that out."   
  
Everyone was up now. All looking worried, especially Evan and Rogue.  
  
"We gotta go save my Aunt, Proffesor!" Evan yelled. Rogue nodded. She had felt so close to Logan. How could proffesor have sent him?  
  
"Yea! And Logan! They could be hert proffesor!" Rogue yelled also. Her heart was feeling rage and sadness. They had to find Logan. Ororo too. What if something rally bad had happened to him? She could do nothing.  
  
"I don't know Rogue. But were trying our hardest to find them."  
  
"Try harder!" Rogue and Evan yelled together.  
  
"We will try. Now please everyone you may go to your rooms. No danger room sesions today. But tommorow you will be training. Apocalypse is on the branch of rebirth. I have no idea when he'll arrive, but nothing will stop him." With that said he turned his wheel chair around and left.  
  
Everyone was staring at the ground, all lost in thought. Rogue and Evan looked at each other. They all then started exiting the main room to go to their rooms. Rogue and Evan were last to leave. They both got up and went up the stairs, entering their bedrooms after that.When Rogue entered she went straight out to the balcony and sat down on the railing.   
  
Rogue stared out at the sun lit sky. It was purple at the coming of sunset. Rogue then realized that she forgot about the note. She looked at Kitty, who's back was turned to her. She decided she would go so she would. She took hold of a gutter pipe while still holding onto the railing. She then jumped softly land on the roof of the lower floor's main room. She softly walked over to the edge and went to the side, where she wouldn' be seen and jumped off. She then made a dash for the gate.   
  
When Rogue made it to the gate, she climbed over it. She was now in the safe zone. Or maybe she was. Rogue ran along the road toward the school. Sunset was almost here. She ran faster and soon saw the school up ahead. She walked onto the school grounds and around to the back, near the soccer field. She looked around and saw no one. She dicided to wait a few more minutes.  
  
Rogue soon got tired and decided this was all just a prank they pulled. She stood up and wiped the dirt of her, then started walking away when someone called her name. She turned around. At the other side of the field was someone in a black cloak. It reminded her of the grim reaper.  
  
Rogue stood there, her heart pounding against her chest. She then found her voice and asked, "What do ya want?"   
  
The person just stood there, not moving. Rogue's heart bagan to beat faster. She watched it.   
  
"I need...i need..." He spoke again. His voice was heart clenching. It sent shivers down her back.  
  
"You...need w-what?" Rogue stuttered.  
  
"Do not...be affraid. I need...your help" Rogue's legs were shaking and she didn't know if she could run if she needed to.  
  
"With...w-what?" Rogue stuttered again. She couldn't make herself talk.   
  
Rogue watched the cloaked man/woman for awhile. Then as she blinked he was gone. Rogue's heart sped up again and she looked around. Then she heard a raspy breathing behind her, hot air flowing upon her neck. She jerked around and he grabbed her wrist, uncovered by her glove.  
  
"No don't!" Rogue yelled. She could feel the creature inside her now.  
  
"I must, child." The creature said. This was no man. For he knew her powers. Rogue flinched at all the memories and soon the absorbtion became unbearable.  
  
"Please...stop" Rogue pleaded. The creature held on until he feell to the ground. He still didn't let go. But when his entire psyche was inside her, he did.  
  
Rogue backed away, holding her head and crying in pain. What had happened to him? Why did he want her to absorb him? It hert so much. She wished someone would just kill her right now. She forced her eyes open to look at the creature, dead and lying on the ground.   
  
"Why'd...you...do..that" Rogue gasped. Even thought she knew he couldn't answer because he was now dead. Rogue continued to cry in pain.   
  
Soon eveything was to a point where she could atleast walk home. She shook her head and ran back, pain feeling her bones to the core. She re-entered the mansion gates, and climbed back up to her room.  
  
Rogue layed down, still clenching her aching head. She wanted to just die. What had she done? First she becomes a mutant, everyone finds out, Logan is captured and being tortured about now, Rogue couldn't do anything. Then Apocalypse has the third key and a creature just comes and touches her, giveing her his everything.  
  
Was that creature scared and thought death was better? Was he running from someone? Or was he working for someone?  
  
Rogue layed there while these thougth flew through her head. She couldn't forget it. She had killed a creature. She hadn't known why. He just showed up and made her absorb him. Rogue took the note from her notebook and tore it into pieces na threw them away.   
  
Rogue looked over and saw that Kitty was gone. Rogue tried getting up but her legs wouldn't let her. So she layed back down. Now that Kitty knew she was gone, did she go tell the proffesor? She couldn't tell anyone she had accidentally absorbed someone she had no clue about. He could be dangerous, thats what the proffesor would say. He would say, 'You could've gotten hert aroun him,' but look hello pain is the same as hert.   
  
She heard Jean downstairs yelling, "Dinner is ready!" Rogue fought whole-heartedly to get up. She finnaly did and started to walk out of her room. Every step she took was like losing a leg over and over and having it jabbed with spikes while she still had feeling in it. She finnaly made it out of her room and downstairs. She headed for the dining room and walked in. Everyone was already seated, helping themselves to food. Evan still seemed distant,like her. She understood, his aunt was out there with her, foster-like-dad.  
  
Rogue took a seat next to him. She sat down easily. Every bone felt the same as her legs. And her head was just unbearable.   
  
"Umm Proffesor?" Rogue asked. He looked up.  
  
"Yes Rogue?" He asked back.  
  
"May ah be escused?" She asked hopefully.   
  
The proffesor nodded and Rogue got up heading back up to her room. She layed down, pullign the covers over her. She was freezing evern thought it was almost the summer and the temperature was high. She held her head, rubbing her fore-head. She soon fell asleep. The dream went further that night, She had entered through the door to a bright room. There were three doors inside. She saw two open, and a man taking a key and about to insert it into the next. And then she found what she was looking for. The gashed and bloody, Logan and Ororo, tied up in a corner........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you all like it. I tried to make it longer but if i do ill be telling to much stuff in one chapter. So if you like, or wanna give suggestions, just give a review please.  
  
Hopefully longer next time.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
( ^ __ ~ ) 


	4. Rescue

Ok finnaly back with another story. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy with my grandma dieing and eveything, but i'm finnaly back into action with anew chapter. Ill try to make it longer.   
  
Please Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****Chapter 4****  
  
Rogue woke up the next morning with tears in her eyes. Why had she been seeing these things. Who could have done this?   
  
Her head seemed more starightened out now. Last night she couldn't think or anything. Then it hit her when something made a shiver go down her back. Memories of someone. Who? The cloaked man. She closed her misty eyes and looked at the person's memories and thoughts....  
  
She saw a man walking down a long pathway. He stopped at a door, opening it and walking through. The man's finger's were bony and pale. The cloaked figure walked over to another man, his face seemed familiar with the designs on it. Then she recognized him as Mesmero.   
  
Rogue strained a bit to think more on the subject.  
  
The cloaked figure then spoke, "I've been watching the girl. She is very distant from the others as I suspected."  
  
Then Mesmero spoke, "Excelent. More easily handled so far than planned. She should be alone at sometime of the day. That's where we make our move." He smiled an evily smirk.  
  
The cloaked figure then nodded his head. Then in and almost sudden motion, the door at the right shook menacingly.   
  
Rogue opened her eyes quickly and gasped. Then closed them again.   
  
Then figure bowed then walked over to an altar, a mysterious item layed upon it. Rogue studied it before the man moved away from it and walked out the door. The door closed, the man not moving but then had a registered amount of things going through his mind. 'Save the girl. Item will take control of her. Help her' Things like that.  
  
The figure then moved toward to bloody bodies lying before the the door. He crouched down and looked at them. He stared at them for a moment. Then walked on down the chamber out of the passageway.   
  
Rogue then experienced the catastophy from last night over again. The man went through alot of pain.   
  
Rogue opened her eyes. He was trying to warn her. Show her where they were.   
  
She looked out the window at the darkened sky. It was only 4:30 in the morning. Way early for her to be up. But she couldn't wait any longer Logan and Ororro could be in danger right now. Rogue got up and creeped out of the room and started to walk down the hall when she heard something behind her. She turned around, heart thumping. She discovered it only to be Kurt, wiping his eyes in tiredness. He looked at her.   
  
"Whatz are you doing up zo early?" He asked her, yawning right after he spoke.  
  
"Uhhh...bathroom" Rogue lied. Kurt gave her a questioning look that he didn't belive her.  
  
"O c'mon. Tell me i could help." He asked.  
  
Rogue sighed then spoke, "I know where Logan and Ororro are. They...aren't in the best of condition thought."  
  
Kurt looked at her confused, "How ze heck would you know that?"  
  
"I found this note in my locker yesterday. Someone wanted to meet me in the back of the school. I snuck out and went. But i found some guy dressed in a cloak, he came over to me and touched me. He knew i had powers. I looked at his thoughts and saw Logan in it. We need to go help them" Rogue pleaded. Knowing she'd leave anyhow.  
  
"Rogue, you need to tell ze proffesor zat. They could have been dangerous.", He said, "But ok."  
  
He teleported out of site them reappeared beside her dressed and ready.  
  
"Big brother to ze rescue!" Rogue rolled her eyes and shushed him.  
  
"We don't want to wake the world up" She said sarcastically.  
  
Rogue put her hand on his shoulder and then Kurt teleported outside. Rogue closed her eyes and concentrated on where she had seen Logan and Ororro. It wasn't in the cavern like she has seen in her dreams. This thought showeed a different place. She thought harder. She recognized a tall building she had seen before.   
  
Rogue gasped. The building had been the trashed out building Kurt had been experimented on in her dream. It was all torn and broken bricks lay everywhere for when it had exploded.  
  
Rogue opened her eyes and looked over at Kurt. He looked starngely back at her.  
  
"What? What did you zee?" He asked anxiously.  
  
"Its the building i saw in my dream," Rogue sighed and continued, "The one Magneto experimented on you in."  
  
Kurt's eyes widened and then they slowely heade for the ground. Rogue looked at him. She wondered if Magneto was working with Magneto now? Had he captured them?  
  
"Kurt don't worry. Your great inside not just the blue fuzzy elf on the outside." She smiled at him and then she put her hand on his shoulder. He smiled back and then they both ported off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~6:00 a.m.  
  
The clock alarmed buzzed in the early morning and Kitty's hand went and phased through the clock, stopping it. She yawned and pulled the covers back. She got out of bed, pulling her clothes on and walking toward the door. Kitty looked over to her room mate's bed to find it empty. She thought she had just gotten up earlier. She shrugged and walked off downstairs. She met everyone in the dinning room to find two missing people from the table.  
  
"Umm has anyone like seen Rogue this morning?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I was going to ask the same thing only about Kurt" Evan said, through a mouthful of pancakes.   
  
"Like, come on let's go look for them now!" Kitty yelled worriedly. Everyone got up and emmidiatly looked the mansion over to the two. But try as they might, they had no success in finding them. They then went and checked all there favorite places. But to no avail. They then went straight to the Proffessor where he went and checked cerebro.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Rogue and Kurt appeared by a long bridge. Rogue looked at it and instantly she remebered her dream, but didn't tell Kurt this was where he was abandoned.  
  
They walked across it and started heading toward a smal mountain like place. Kurt had saved them time by teleporting them up to the top. They looked ahead and saw a huge, dark, grimy looking buiding. Rogue sighed and walked along the path, closely followed by Kurt.  
  
They soon came to a broken door, Rogue pushed on it. The door gave way easily. She walked in along with Kurt. All the walls were dark a bumpy. Some didn't have walls, but broken bricks scattered on the ground. Rogue's emerald eyes searched back a forth for a site of Logan.   
  
They both crept down the long halls looking. They then came to a tall staircase. They walked up it to find two items on each side looking as if someone had attacked them earlier. They eyed them closely them moved on.   
  
Something had creeked over into a dark corridor. Rogue looked down it while Kurt looked around the area. Rogue motioned him to come on. He jumped over to her and they both made their way down the corridor, side by side. They then her something clatter straight ahead of them. Rogue's heart started to beat faster. Maybe Logan was close?   
  
They walked a little bit ahead more when suddenly something took hold of Rogue's arms. Rogue tried to jerk away but their grip was too strong. Rogue looked around to see who it was but then suddenly her head ached with pain by being hit with something. Her eyes closed and all was black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Professor sat, eyes closed, using cerebro to try and detect Rogue and Kurt. He had been trying for an hour now and yet nothing showed up.  
  
He sighed and took his helmet off. Four student plus teachers missing. Where had he gone so wrong? He wheeled around an rolled out of the room. He sighed. He closed his eyes again and searched with his mind. He couldn't pick them up though. They had to be unconcious or out of reach for him.   
  
He had Hank look through things to might help find them. While everyone still looked around for them. But no one to find them.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue woke up. Her head felt like it had been placed under a boulder. She moaned and held her head. She opened her eyes to find a small cell. She gasped and shot up running to the bars, banging on them. Who had put her in here? She wouldn't stay in here forever. She couldn't. She had to help Logan. AND Ororro.  
  
She continued banging on the cellar door until finnaly a man, not just any man, Mesmero, showed up. Rogue glared at him while he simply stared back.  
  
"Let me out!" Rogue yelled at him.  
  
"I don't belive I can do that Miss Rogue." He said sweetly that made Rogue wanna rip him to pieces. She banged on the door again.  
  
"What do you want?" She yelled at him again. He smiled back again. He laughed a bit. His laugh sent chills down Rogue's back. What DID he want? She needed to help Logan, her only closest father, probably being tortured right now.  
  
Mesmero finnaly spoke, "Child, My master has needed this ever since i found him. or more or less he found me. I've been finding the three key which should open the doors, making him free once again. But he is weak now and needs to be tended for."  
  
Rogue shruged. So what? Why would she care. She wasn't his master's servant so why was he telling her all this? She really didn't care. She had to help Nightcrawler, bust out of here and help Logan and Ororro.  
  
"Child, listen," He asked calmly, "He wants you. Needs you. Your powers are ultimate. You understand him don't you? You can't touch anyone and are being kept away from the world, kept a secret. Well my master is the same. He is kept away. Locked away. Wants free like you. Help him. Serve him."  
  
Rogue thought. Who could know how she felt? No one could. Or could they? Was this man who had so long been her enemy, be telling her the truth now? .....But then again, she had been trying for so long to keep this 'master' of his away. Maybe this man was just lieing to her like everyone else has done over the years.   
  
Rogue bit her lower lip. She looked at him and shook her head. No way was she going to help him. She had fought so hard to keep this from happeneing.  
  
"No?" He asked questionally. "Child, what I am offering you is a once in a life chance. If i were you i would take it."  
  
"Well your not me!" Rogue yelled at him. In the corner she saw something move. Soon a fury head popped out from under the shadows. Kurt!   
  
Mesmero turned his head to see what she was looking at. Rogue thought and took this moment as her chance. She yanked her glove off and wraped it around his fore-head. The man neither flinched and did anything. He just smiled at her. She puleld her hand away and looked at it and then at him, pulling her glove back on.  
  
"Rogue don't you see whats around your neck?" He asked. Rogue's hands drew to her neck. She felt a smooth, metal, circular thing wraped around it. She yanked at it, trying to get it off. "Don't. It won't come off unless i take it off." He said, lifteing his hand to show a ring full of keys. Rogue looked at them then her furrious gaze was brought back to this man.  
  
"Rogue are you ok?" She heard a worried voice, you couldn't mistake it for anyone. It was Logan....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin...  
  
Hope you liked. And sorry i couldn't make it much longer. I hope you all have a great weekend. Bye till my next chapter......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( ^ ____ ~ )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
